Starfleet uniform (late 2230s-2250s)
In the mid to late 2240s, a new Starfleet uniform design was introduced over the , which had been used from the 2230s. There were at least three standard colors for the new uniform design: gold (command), copper (operations/engineering), and silver (science). ( ) A unique black color was worn by officers aboard the . ( ) In the 2250s, this uniform style was being used concurrently with at least since 2254 aboard the . ( ) This version of the Starfleet uniform was in use on the , , USS Discovery, and . ( ) It and the Starfleet uniform design being used concurrently were phased out and discontinued by 2265, due to being introduced. ( ) Standard duty uniform Standard version The standard duty uniform was a Federation blue jacket and pants with raised division-colored striping encircling the shoulders (five stripes for men, four for women) and down the side seam of the jacket and pants (six stripes for all uniforms) and raised division-colored Starfleet deltas printed on the flanks of the jacket to the front of the division stripes, continuing onto the upper hip of the pant. The jacket features a split cowl collar with a division-colored zipper closure running slightly diagonally from the centreline of the jacket at the bottom to the right side of the collar. The pants featured front thigh pockets also with division-colored zippers, and an apparent front fly. The shoulders, knees and elbows had distinct textured fabric sections. Division-colored metallic Starfleet delta badges were worn on the left breast. They featured a division insignia and rank pips carved into the badge. The uniform included shin-high boots, with division-colored trim around the edges of the soles, and metallic division-colored Starfleet-delta-shaped boot clamps. ( , et al.) This uniform was in use by at least 2249. ( ) File:Saru_(DSC-2256).png|Command gold Paul Stamets.jpg|Sciences silver File:Keyla Detmer.jpg|Operations copper File:Burnham_and_Saru.jpg|Profile view A slight variant uniform for Captains included additional narrower division-color striping on the shoulder fabric, to the inside of the standard striping. ( , et al.) File:Philippa Georgiou.jpeg|Captain's uniform in command gold The flag officer uniform was very similar to the Captain's variant of the standard duty uniform, but with the additional narrower shoulder striping also on the shoulder fabric to the outside of the standard stripes. It is noted that the coloured stripes on the outside shoulder ran parallel to those on the inner shoulder and the main stripes. This is in contrast to the textured fabric on the outer shoulder of the standard and Captain's uniforms on which the textured stripes intersected the main division-coloured stripes. Flag officers also wore a different badge: One with the Starfleet delta encircled by laurel leaves. ( ) File:Terral.jpg|Flag officer's signifying shoulder design and wreathed badge The cadet badge had a Starfleet delta inside a rectangle with four stripes. ( ) File:Sylvia Tilly.jpg|Cadet badge Jumpsuit version Worn by several female crewmembers aboard the Shenzhou and the Discovery, this alternate version of the standard duty uniform was worn in all three divisions. The differences were a larger belt-like sash around the waist and short-sleeved arms. It was worn on the bridge and in other sections of the ship. ( ) Tactical gear The uniform of this time had a tactical gear set that had a vest over a one-piece variant of the standard uniform which replaced the metallic piping with more conspicuous compression panels. The vest featured a flashlight on the shoulder and a round black badge with a silver Starfleet symbol in the middle and the text "Starfleet Command" above it. ( ) Some members of the crew wore tactical gear with black delta badges instead of the usual round badge, which was noted as unusual by . ( ) File:Philippa Georgiou.jpg|Captain Phillipa Georgiou in tactical gear File:Black Badge 2256.png|Crew member with a black badge on the Excursion gear During this time, Starfleet issued excursion gear. There was a desert variant with robes, head wraps, and goggles. ( ) EV suits Flight suit Some shuttle pilots wore a flight suit that could be used both inside the shuttle and as an EVA suit. Other pilots wore regular uniforms. ( ) Thruster suit The Starfleet uniforms of this time had a thruster suit for space walks and missions outside of the ship. It was a white space suit. The officer would wear a gold tinted undersuit and cap underneath their space suit. ( ) Medical attire Medical uniform The medical variant of the uniform was an all white version of the standard duty uniform. ( ) Patient wear Undergarments were worn while undergoing medical procedures. Patients also often wore medical robes while in sickbay. ( , ) File:Burnham in underwear.jpg|Starfleet underwear File:Sarek patient robe.png|A patient robe Casual wear Pyjamas Starfleet crewmembers wore red-colored regulation pyjamas with Starfleet insignia to bed. ( ) Sportswear During sporting activities and exercise, crew members wore black T-shirts with the Starfleet delta on the sleeves and black sweatpants, with accompanying footwear. On the , the T-shirts had the text "DISCO" on the front. ( ) }} File:DISCO T-shirt.jpg|Sports T-shirt File:Starfleet sports footwear, 2256.jpg|Accompanying footwear Prisoner overalls While civilian prisoners wore grey overalls, convicts who were members of Starfleet wore yellow overalls with a grey Starfleet delta. ( ) Emblishments Rank insignia Divisional insignia Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Backgroud information The uniforms seen in Star Trek: Discovery were designed by Gersha Phillips. Apocrypha The Star Trek: Discovery novel Desperate Hours reveals that the used concurrently with this variation of Starfleet uniform was exclusive only to those serving on board starships. External link * Category:Clothing